CONFESSIONS: The Untold Story
by SakuraAddiction13
Summary: Jacob has always love Bella, or thats hnow it seemed. Leah is bitter about Sam imprinting on Emily, or thats what she lead people to believe. Two hearts in the hands of fate come together.WARNING: Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the Full story to my One-Shot Confessions. If you read confessions, skip to almost the end of the italics. This chapter is basically the one-shot with a small twist a the end. The next chapter should be on by later today.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! and tell me what you think! Advice, comments, criticism, and help are all accepted!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters, The Plot however, is ALL MINE!! the little voices in my head gave me permission to keep them as long as i acknowledged them!**

**

* * *

**  
"_Leah?" A voice whispered_

_Leah whipped her head around and stared at the shirtless form of her alpha. She had come to the cliffs to get some time away from the pack._

"_What are you doing here Jake?" she asked looking back down at her dangling feet over the water. _

"_I need to talk to you" Leah stood up and turned.  
She crossed her arms "You're talking"  
"Leah please?"  
"Ok, what do you want to say?"_

_Jacob looked down at his feet for a minute before looking back at the beautiful girl standing before him. He had loved her for the past four years, but never knew how to tell her. He pretended to like Bella so no one knew on his crush on Leah. He might have actually liked Bella at first, but then he saw Leah and his whole life was changed. She was his world and she didn't even know it. He wanted to tell her, but wasn't sure how to do that. He was sure she was going to reject him and laugh at his face or something._

"_Leah" He whispered. Leah lifted her head and saw an unrecognizable expression on Jacob's face. She was shocked by the amount of intensity coming from it. His eyes were dark… like hot coals burning into her skin. A shiver went through her spine, making her shake in anticipation – at what she wasn't sure._

_She noticed he seemed to have forgotten he was going to say something. He took a step towards her and was barely less than 2 feet away from her. "Jake? What were you going to say?" She asked trying to get his attention. He completely ignored her question and just looked at her._

"_Leah" he whispered again and took another step towards her. He raised his hand and ran his finger tips across her cheek. A small tingle ran through her spine at the feel of his calloused fingers. His breath fanned over her face blanking over her mind for a few seconds. A wave of heat course through her body making her hyper aware of her surroundings and the feel of his hot muscular body pressed up against hers. She blinked for a second wondering what her alpha was doing, before making the mistake of looking straight into his eyes. Lust. That was all she saw when she looked into those dark eyes. She felt herself get wet at the Lust and Passion reflected in those dark orbs. She let out a startled gasp before she realized what her alpha had done._

_Jacob looked down at the girl before him and couldn't help but crush his lips against hers. The startled gasp she gave in response let him take advantage and thrust his tongue into her mouth. After regaining her senses she responded by pressing her body closer to his. He could feel her body flush against his. The feel of her breast pressed against his bare chest with only a thin camisole as the barrier made his body respond in a way it never had. He felt himself immediately harden against Leah's stomach. Even though Leah was tall because of the Werewolf gene he was still taller that her by almost a whole foot. _

_Leah groaned when she felt Jacobs's erection press against her belly. She reached her hand between their bodies and squeezed his erection through his pants. He responded by thrusting into her hand. Her hand slid down the waist band of his pants, squeezing his hard member. Their lips separated for barely a second before his lips descended on her neck. He started sucking on her pulse point as her hands worked his shaft through the waist band of his pants. Leah struggling to not jump him immediately pulled herself away from the attack of his lips, and got down on her knees. _

_Jacob stared down at the goddess before him and swallowed the words he was about to say as Leah whipped down his pants, and his huge dick stood erect in front of her face. Leah eyed the surprisingly well-endowed piece of flesh in front her for a brief moment, as Jacob put his arms around her intending to pull her up, but stopped when he she brought up a hand to hold the base of his penis while she liked the tip, keeping eye contact with her alpha the whole way. She took the whole tip- and then some- into her mouth, her tongue running along the underside of his shaft. Jacob felt his member stiffen harshly and jut out even further in her mouth as her moist lips encase his over stimulated cock. His hands found their way behind her head grabbing her hair as he thrust into her mouth. "Ohh… Oh God… Don't Stop…" was all he could get out as Leah gave him the first blowjob in his life._

_Leah took his cock as far down her throat as she could, being careful not to activate her gag reflex. She felt Jacob's hands pulling her hair, and could help but moan. She lifted up her eyes, his dick still in her mouth, as she looked through her lashes to see Jacob's eyes closed as groaned and thrust. The Sexy sight Unleashed a strong rush of sexual energy that collided with every pleasurable nerve in her body as it raced through her, and down between her legs, making her gasp audibly as a delicate stream of fluid dribbled out from her core and down her thighs. Considering she wasn't wearing any underwear, her shorts were sticking to her pussy, soaked with her juices.__She let his cock go with a pop from her mouth, and watched as it stood solidly, as hard as ever, for her to admire. The tip was Red and her saliva glistened off his shaft, a small pearl of precum already emerging and catching the lights glint. She licked it up quickly earning another moan from Jacob. _

_Leah let go off his cock and stood up slowly. She grabbed the back of Jacob's head and pulled him to her. She felt his hands along her stomach and to her breast. She threw her head back and moaned as Jacob flicked her pebbled nipples. He took the bottom of her camisole and nearly ripped it off her. He threw it somewhere in the area behind him and went back to kissing her. His hands roamed over her breast, while hers explored every contour on his chest._

_Jacob letting go of her lips, leaned down and took her right breast in his mouth while his other hand took care of her left breast. He licked her nipples, sucking on them like a baby would with milk. His right hand sneaked down her body, till they found the waist band of her shorts. He helped her slip them off, till they both stood as naked as the day they were born. He greedily drank in the perfection of her body that he always dreamed of seeing. Her pink nipples stood alert from the creamy mounds of flesh. Her stomach was flat with abs that came with being a shifter and her legs where long and toned. He looked back up to her face, seeing a small pink shadow cross her cheeks. _

_Jacob grabbed her and pulled her body to him. He kissed her as deeply as he could thrusting his tongue in, and exploring the dark cavern of her mouth. He slowly laid her down on the floor, supported his weight on his elbows, above her. He rubbed the tip of his cock teasingly along her folds, before plunging in."Jake… Faster… Harder" Leah moaned as he plunged in and out of her. Jacob, encouraged by her reaction sped up his movements. His hands rubbed circles against Leah's clit, while his mouth was preoccupied teasing her nipples._

_Leah feeling her release approaching lifted her hips to meet Jacob at every thrust. The only sound coming from the cliffs at that moment was: Leah's moans, Jacobs's grunts, and the sound of flesh slapping flesh. After a few more thrust Jacob emptied himself inside Leah. Their cum combined and dribbled down Leah's creamy thighs. Jacob feeling spent collapsed on-top of her, before rolling over to the spot next to her._

_Leah turning to face him remembered that this had all happened because he wanted to say something."Jake? What was it that you were going to say before?"_

_He rubbed the back of his neck before leaning on his elbows. "Well… I love You"_

"_W-w-what?" She stammered, confused by his confession._

_He looked up into her eyes."The truth is… I-I Love You, and I imprinted on you the second I laid eyes on you" _

_She immediately connected their lips together "Jacob." She whispered against his lips._

_He started to kiss down her neck sucking on her pulse point. "Jacob" she said a little louder he closed his eyes."Jacob" He kissed lower till he reached the valley of her breast "Jacob!"_

He opened his eyes and bolted up to see Embry standing on the foot of his bed trying hard not to laugh.

Jacob looked around at his surroundings and noticed he was in his room. "What?" He grunted throwing himself back into bed

"Just thought I should wake you up for school so you could have time for your cold shower." Embry said barely keeping his laughter in. He started walking out of the room, before turning back around "Oh, and you should really think of telling Leah the truth, before she sees it in your head and gets pissed at you"

"And when are you going to tell the pack you imprinted?" Jacob threw back

Embry laughed before walking out "My Imprint already knows, and I can tell the pack whenever the Fuck I feel like it.

Jacob grunted before grudgingly going to his bathroom to get ready for school.

* * *

**REVIEW!! **

**-Nikki :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is the Full story to my One-Shot Confessions. I am SOOO SORRY! i took long ro Update the second chapter, but my computer was being retarded and didn't let me Update, and i have like 3 detentions in school for being like a minute late to school, and i didnt want to push my luck with my parents by using the ... on with the story.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! and tell me what you think! Advice, comments, criticism, and help are all accepted!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters, The Plot however, is ALL MINE!! the little voices in my head gave me permission to keep them as long as i acknowledged them!**

**

* * *

**

"WHY DID YOU SLEEP WITH HER!?! SHE'S YOUR BEST FRIENDS FREAKING WIFE!" Leah yelled, throwing the pillow she was holding at her TV "AND YOU ARE SUCH A WHORE!! SLEEPING WITH YOUR HUSBANDS BEST FRIEND, YOUR BOSS, AND YOUR HUSBANDS SISTER! NOT TO METION YOUR THERAPIST!"

A chuckle sounded from the doorway, making Leah whip her head around. "Never took you for a soap opera kind of girl"

Leah jumped up and took a few strides till she was up in his face.

"Tell anyone and DIE" she threatened pointing her finger at Embry's face. He chuckled, but knew to take her threat seriously. She wouldn't exactly kill him, but she could hurt him. Badly. In a way that could eliminate his chances of ever having children. And he liked kids.

Leah sighed before grabbing the remote control from the night stand, and turning off the TV regretfully, wondering who Lacey was going to sleep with next. She wondered if Jayden would ever find out what Lacey has been doing. Especially with Preston, his Childhood best friend.

"I came to tell you there is going to be a pack meeting by the cliffs in about ten minutes" Embry said, bringing Leah out of her thoughts. He turned on his heel to leave the room, before turning back.

"Oh and Leah," she looked up at him wondering what else he could say, "My lips are sealed, though my mind…well that's another story"

The Last thing Embry saw before running into the surrounding woods is Leah standing at the door of the house staring after him.

…

Leah watched, mesmerized, the water droplets running down his toned chest. She stared as he took his pants, putting them on over his wet boxers, and sat down to talk with Quil and Embry.

After the pack meeting which was short, just telling the pack their patrol times, Jacob, Quil, and Embry decide to go cliff diving. She was about to go home and finish watching 'Passions', when she saw Jacob pulling of his shorts and jumping of the cliff.

She watched as he pulled himself up into a rock, and called Embry and Quil to jump in. She stared at his big strong hands when he pulled himself up in a higher rock, wondering how his calloused finger would feel over her breast. Or the feel of his toned chest pressed up against her. Or the feel of his hot lips pressed up against hers, or over the base of her neck, or over her-

She stopped and stared as he licked his lips.

_I wonder how his lips taste,_ A little voice in her head thought. The old Leah. The Happy one.

_Bad Leah! Stop thinking about him! You have NO right to think of him in such a way!,_ She thought . The bitter and angry side of her. The dominating side.

_Yes you do,_ the voice whispered again

_NO! _she screamed at the annoying voice

_But you Im-_

_DON'T…_

_But he's your sou-_

_DON'T SAY IT…_

_You belong tog-_

_I SAID DON'T!,_ Her bitter side screamed in protest, _Can't you just… I don't know… SHUT UP!_

_Don't you want to be happy?, _the voice whispered

"JUST SHUT UP!" she screamed, too late realizing she said it aloud.

The three boys lifted their head to stare at Leah, wondering what was up with her outburst.

Leah sneered at them before turning on her heel running into the woods, cursing the voice the whole time.

_Fucking Stupid voice, _She thought as she arrived at the one place she enjoyed. Her secret place. Her sanctuary. The one place _she_ only knew of. Or so she thought.

…

"Wonder what's up her ass" Jacob heard Quil mutter when they saw Leah bolt into the woods.

Jacob turned to look at his two Best friends "Uhmm… I'm going to go home. I have to help Billy make dinner tonight"

Jacob stood up from his spot, and made his way into the woods, without waiting to hear about an answer.

Truth be told all Jacob could think about was Leah. He wanted to have some time alone to think, so he went to _his_ spot.

The one place he could think clearly, without anyone bothering him. The one place _he _only knew of. Or so he thought.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but i don't want to push my luck by staying to long in the computer.**

**REVIEW!! your reviews are what gave me the motivation to post this chapter up! My mom is in the supermarket, and i decided to post this before she comes back.**

**I have an IPHONE, so i can see all your reviews and reply to them! Please motivate me, so the next chapter is up soon!**

**I just added a RETARDED one-shot of Emmett please read it! I literally wrote it in less than five minutes!**

**Oh... Last thing, if anyone want to be my BETA... well PM please!**

**-Nikki :D  
**


	3. NEXT CHAPTER UP AN

**I AM BACK!!!**

**I am soooooo SORRY I haven't Updated in so long, but i had some problems with my laptop, and my grades, and my parents, so i never had the time to update!**

**But I PROMISE the next chapter will be up by at least Monday! If it's not than you have my permission to bring out the torches and pichforks**

**Anyways... Im gonna try to go backon track with ALL my stories but this is my priority!**

**If you have any Ideas, Comments, Suggestions, Criticism, ANYTHING please Tell me! PM or Review or w/e**

**-Nikki3  
**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'_The Spot' _was simple, yet beautiful. It was a small meadow surrounded by many rare wildflowers. Leah had found it about a month after she phased. Walking through the thick brush of trees hiding the meadow, she stopped and looked around. It looked just as she remembered it, except the flowers had finally bloomed. There was a small cascade with a stream that went through the mountains a few miles away. The stream was always calm, and the sound of rushing water always calmed her down. Taking a deep breath, Leah laid down on the meadow next to the stream, staring up at the clouds. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the sound of rushing water. Trying to clear her thoughts was impossible. All she could think about was the cliffs. The sound of the water rushing by brought an image to her mind's eye. Jacob coming out of the ocean, water dripping down his chest…Leah unconsciously licked her lips, remembering her want and need to lick those drops away. Shaking her head to get the image out, she stood up and walked a few feet to the stream, dipping her feet in the cool water.

Jacob reached _'The Spot'_ quickly. Phasing back, he pulled on his cut-offs. Walking towards the stream he heard the sound of splashing, so he slowed down and quieted his steps. Pushing a few branches and leaves out of the way he finally reached the clearing. He was shocked to say the least. There in front of him stood Leah slowly shimmering out of her clothes. He watched as her skin glowed with the rays of sun hitting her. It looked as if she were doing a strip tease for him, the way she moved. She slowly raised her shirt over her head, dropping it with a quiet sound. Her pants were the next to go. Her hands slid down her body brushing over the top of her breast as she grabbed the buttons of her pants. The buttons were slowly unbottened as she shimmied out of her pants, her legs looking so long as if they never ended. She quickly left her clothes in a corner next to the small stream.

Jacob felt his pants tightened at the sight before him. She looked so beautiful. Guilt slowly overcame him. He should be watching her. He didn't have a right.

_She is your imprint….,_ a small voice in the back of his mind whispered.

Leah quickly jumped in the water. Coming out she let the water run over her body, throwing her head back. All she could think of was the image of Jacob she had in her mind. Oh how she wanted to run her hands over his tan abs. Her body began feeling hot at those thoughts, even if she was in water. Shaking her head she got out of the water and layed down in the middle of the meadow.

His hand slowly slid down his body, till it rested on the button to his pants. Technically that was true. She was his imprint, so he had… rights… over her. Making quick work of his pants he quickly deposited them on the side.

Running one of her hands over her breast, leah let out a small moan. She pictured Jacob in her mind. Him touching her… licking her body dry, just like she wanted to do to him. While one of her hands pinched her nipples, the other hand slowly slid down her body till she reached her hot core. Her finger ran over her wet entrance, teasing herself. A mewl escaped her lips at the feeling. It wasn't the first time she touched herself but it felt amazing.

Jacob bit his lips hoping to stifle the gasps and moans that were threatening to escape his lips. His hand moved up and down his cock, as he watched Leah touching herself. He really wanted to go over there and pull her fingers away from her core. He wanted to be the one making her feel pleasure, make her moan like she was moaning. His cock twitched as he imagined himself burying his cock in her heat. He could imagine the tightness he would feel. The dream he had was still on his mind, and he really wished it could come true. Just the thought of her hot mouth wrapping around his dick, made him want to come.

Putting one finger in herself, leah groaned. She could picture Jacob, on top of her thrusting his hot hard cock inside of her body. Her finger moved in and out of her heat in time with the image of Jacob she had imagined. She could picture his neck straining above her as he pounded her to the ground. Another mewl escaped her lips as she squirmed around the grass, two fingers inside her. Kneading her breast she tried to stimulate her body more. She could feel herself coming closer to the edge.

His hand moved faster over his cock as he kept watching her. He touched the tip of his head smearing the pre-cum over his dick so it would move smoother. His other hand reached down to fondle his balls. He wanted to come at the same time as Leah. He could tell she was close. Groaning he kept pumping his hard head until his vision blurred and his body stiffened. His hand kept pumping as cum spurted out of him and onto his hand and chest. Coming down from his high, he stiffened. Now that he could think clearly, he realized he had to get out of there. He couldn't let Leah find him like that. Grabbing his pants, he quickly stood up and quietly ran away, back home, not shifting in case anyone else was phased.

Leah felt her stomach coil, as she got closer to her climax. Her fingers were moving in and out of her body at an incredible speed. Her fingers brushed over a something that made her body stiffen, as she came on her hands. Chest heaving, she tried to catch her breath. After a few seconds of just laying there she realized she still had her fingers inside of herself. Taking them out, she stood up. Legs wobbling, she grabbed her clothes and put them on. Silently walking through the woods, she walked towards her house.

* * *

The next day, Leah was just laying on the couch flipping through the channels. Her mom was out buying groceries, while seth was out god knows where. As she kept flipping through the channels the phone began ringing.

A groan escaped her lips as she stood up to get it.

"Hello, Clearwater residence." She said, shifting side to side.

The other line was silent. She could hear the breathing of somebody so she knew there was somebody on the other line.

"I can hear your breathi-" she started.

"I know Leah." A voice said on the other side.

"What?" she asked confused. "Who is this, and what are you talking about?"

After a moment of silence from the other side, the voice spoke up again. What they said made Leah's heart stop. Someone knew. They knew her secret.

"I know you imprinted on Jacob…"

* * *

_**Preview for next chapter….**_

Walking into the Café, leah looked around nervously. She had come all the way out to Port Angeles, so no one else from the pack would see her. Spotting the person she was supposed to be meeting, she walked towards their table. Taking a deep breath, she blurted out the question that had been running over her mind…

"How did you find out?"

* * *

**AN: WHAAA! Im SO SORRY! I feel so bad for not updating . I have no excuse except that i lost most of my interest in twilight... but I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! I don't want to drop any story if i can help it! Again sooooo SORRY!**

**BTW... i changed my username... It used to be NikkiLuvsWolfs13 and then i switched it to BabyLuvs2Write... and now its SakuraAddiction13  
**

**- SakuraAddiction13**

**aka. Nichole or Nikki 3  
**


	5. Chapter 4 YES ITS REAL le gasp

**AN: I was cleaning my laptop... and look what i found! Don't hate me, but well... It's basically a year and a half late... but, better late then never, Right...?**

**Uhmm... I'm just going to go crawl back into my corner now. –goes into hiding-**

* * *

After the call, she quickly retreated to her room. What was she supposed to do now? They had come to an agreement to meet in a few days to... discuss the situation. She hoped they decided to keep their promise and not mention anything to Jacob or anyone else. It would be really bad if they did. What was she supposed to do if her secret came out. She would be the joke of the pack, and everyone would start pitying her even more. If it wasn't enough the first time that she fell in love with Sam and lost him to her cousin, now she imprinted on the one person in the pack who was in love with Bella and didn't even seem to notice her.

Throwing her head back she groaned in annoyance. The universe seemed to hate her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Curling up on her side, she decided to just go to sleep. Maybe if she was lucky, when she finally woke up this would have all turned out to be a dream.

The next morning was much like any other.

"Make me Pancakes."

"No"

"Waffles?"

"No"

"Pleaseeeee! Can you make me some breakfast? I'm starving and mom forgot leave breakfast ready!."

Groaning in annoyance she threw the control at him "No! Now shut up and let me watch my shows!"

However, even though it was the same as any other normal morning, the small piece of paper with an address on her bedside table , proved that what happened last night... was sadly not a dream.

Stupid Luck.

"Leah! Pay attention and stop whining!" Rising from her seat, she growled in annoyance. It was always the same thing and no matter how much she asked, it seemed Sam still didn't trust her with the same tasks as the rest of the pack. He treated her as if someone that needed protecting and that annoyed her to no ends. She wasn't breakable.

Jacob watched her from the corner of his eye. He could see how her body tensed as she began arguing with Sam. Hands clenched at her sides, body slightly curved forward, legs slightly separated as if she was ready to attack in a moments notice. Her shirt slid higher, showing more of her flat stomach. He licked his lips slightly as he continued watching her. Her tense angry body reminded him of the dream he had last night.

_His body heated up as he stared into her narrowed eyes. She growled at him causing him to back up into a tree as she stalked forward. Leaping forward, her hands reached out to wrap around his throat, but he quickly stopped that. Using his strength, he quickly caught her arms, spinning their bodies to slam hers against the tree._

_Pressing his body against hers, one knee between her legs, arms pinned above her head he growled into her ear. "Getting angry like that makes you look so much more irresistible." Pressing his hips forward, he made sure she could feel his erection pressing against her hip. Leaning his head down, he licked the shell of her ear before leaning down to bite her neck. _

_A small gasp escaped her lips, before she tilted her head to the side giving him more access. "Maybe I do things like that, so you can get rough with me, like you are now. Rolling her hips, she made sure to press herself down on the knee between her legs, squeezing it lightly with her thighs. Arching her back she made sure her breast were pressed against his bare chest, so he could feel her nipples through her thin shirt._

_Growling deep in his throat, he slid his free hand down her body. His mouth moved down, sucking against the juncture between her neck and collar bone harshly. His finger quickly made to work with the buttons of her pants, wasting no time to stick his fingers in her dripping core. Her body began bucking against his fingers and he could hear her sultry voice whispering, moaning, in his ear. "More... faster... mhmmm... I want you to be pounding into me, not your fingers..."_

_He could hardly help himself at those words. The image of him pounding into her as he pressed her body harshly into the tree, and she arched her back towards him was almost to much. He could-_

An elbow against his ribs caused him to come out of his day dreams. A barely noticeable pink tint appeared on his cheeks as he saw Embry's grinning face. Turning back to look at the others he noticed Sam had finished arguing with Leah and was addressing the whole pack again. He was lucky this meeting was in human form, or everyone else would have definitely gotten a show from his memory. He made sure to keep his eyes on Sam as he spoke and not stray to look at Leah. He knew i he did... he wouldn't be able to help his reaction, and he wouldn't be held responsible for anything that could happen.

The rest of the week passed without any other incidents, and to Leah's dismay, rather quickly. She wasn't looking forward to the next day knowing she would have to meet up with that certain person. If she had to be truthful with herself, she was completely dreading the next day, but she wasn't going to let it show.

She had to show up there the next day and try to keep her cool. It wouldn't help anyone if she ended up attacking someone in public.

Also, who knew what they could do with that information. What she mostly wanted to know, was how did they find out. She was so sure she had been good at hiding it. Never showing it in her thoughts or actions. She still treated Jacob the same as everyone else in the pack, so that couldn't be it.

Sighing she let the hands that had been covering her face drop. Standing up she headed to the freezer, grabbing the 2 tubs of ice cream that were in there. Maybe watching some more of the drama in Lacey's life, would make her forget about all the problems in hers. She doubted it would help much, but at least it was worth a try! And well... she really wanted to see what Jayden would do when he found out about what she did with Preston... and the truth about Chad.

Walking into the Café, Leah looked around nervously. She had come all the way out to Port Angeles, so no one else from the pack would see her. Spotting the person she was supposed to be meeting, she walked towards their table. Taking a deep breath, she blurted out the question that had been running over her mind…

"How did you find out?" Her voice was low but sharp as she spoke. Body shaking, she swiftly sat down on the empty seat. She was thankful that the table they were at was towards a corner of the restaurant so it gave them a bit more privacy. Her shaking wasn't necessarily from anger, but more from the nerves. If he had figured out her secret... who else might know?

Clenching her hand at her side she leaned forward on the table, "I'll ask you again... How did you find out?"

"Right now it's not important how I found out." Calculating eyes were examining her, the voice coming out softer. "Just listen to me. I want to help you get together with Jacob."

* * *

**So yea...**

**A year and a half late...**

**I'm so sorry. More than half of you probably already gave up on this story and have completely erased it from your mind. I'd be surprised if more than 5 people read this by this point.**

**Anyways, since I was cleaning... and i found this... i just thought to myself, '_Why not!'._ I didn't completly edit it, so there might be some mistakes (probably a lot) but i wanted to put it up before i backed out. **

**If anyone wants to BETA and fix my chapters... (and PUSH ME to keep writing since i procrastinate) tell me...**

**-goes back into hiding-**


End file.
